Vs. Combee
Vs. Combee is the sixteenth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 7/7/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn riding Ponyta wander Eterna Forest. Dawn looks as if she’s getting frustrated as Conway looks at a map. Conway: Hm. We should be going in the right direction. But the trail seems to not allow us to go that way. Dawn: When you had been assigned as my bodyguard, I had assumed that you were capable of navigating. Conway: It is not my fault that the Compass app doesn’t point to the direction of the proper path. Please be patient Miss Berlitz. Dawn makes an exasperated groan, when one of Conway’s Pokéballs opens. Munchlax comes out, sniffing the air with focus. Conway: Munchlax? Munchlax: (Sniffing) Munch. Munch. Lax! Munchlax takes off running, gone in almost the blink of an eye. Conway gasps in horror as he takes off running after Munchlax. Conway: Munchlax! Get back here! Ian runs after him, followed by Crystal. Dawn groans once again. Dawn: All that I desire is to make it to Eterna City. Why must this traveling have so many detours?! Dawn spurs Ponyta, as it gallops to chase after the others. Ponyta catches up, where the others have stopped. Dawn: What? Why have we stopped chasing Munchlax? Conway: We don’t have to chase it anymore. We found it. Dawn: Where? Conway points forward, Dawn looking up. Munchlax is climbing up a large tree that is slathered with honey. Wild Pokémon are eating the honey on the tree, including a Sunkern, Shroomish, Spearow, Beautifly, Aipom and Burmy. Munchlax pushes the Burmy out of the way, burying its face into the honey. Burmy falls from the tree, as it is now angry. Burmy: Burmy burm! Burmy scurries its way back up the tree, making it above the honey patch. Burmy falls with Tackle, hitting Munchlax on the head. Munchlax is distorted as it falls to the ground, the ground shaking from the impact. Burmy laughs as it continues to eat. Conway: Munchlax! Conway goes over to Munchlax, which sits up. It uses its tongue and arms to wipe the honey off its face, eating the rest of it. It then glares at Burmy angrily. Munchlax: (Getting angry) Munch. Munch! MUNCH! Munchlax opens its mouth and lets out a powerful Screech attack. All the Pokémon retreat from the honey patch, as Burmy comes down to the ground, facing Munchlax down. Burmy: Burm! Burmy charges forward, Tackling Munchlax. Munchlax stumbles back, stomping in frustration. Munchlax: Lax! Munchlax runs forward, going to Tackle Burmy. Burmy releases a blue barrier, Protecting itself from the attack. Conway: Munchlax, calm down! I can help you here, but you must relax! Munchlax: (Growling) Munch. Munchlax and Burmy stare each other down, when a wave of hearts come out, circling Burmy. Burmy looks confused, when the hearts strike it. It has no effect, everyone staring in confusion. Voice: Sorry! They look to the side, seeing a woman with dark green hair standing there with a Chansey. She’s wearing a dark green dress with frays at the end, a light green jacket, and boots. Cheryl: Please, continue. I will not interfere again. Everyone is still confused, even Burmy. Munchlax uses this opportunity to charge forward with a Tackle, knocking Burmy back and breaking its leaf coat. Burmy is frantic as it recollects its leaves. Conway: Munchlax. Let’s attack while it is distracted. Now, I want you to pull out the heaviest object you have in your fur and use Fling! Munchlax: (Nodding in agreement) Lax. Munchlax reaches its hand into its fur, searching. It then pulls out a white Oval Stone, content. Munchlax throws the Oval Stone, hitting Burmy hard in the head. Burmy falls over, out cold. Conway: Well done on your first battle, Munchlax! Though, it would’ve been nice if I had initiated it. Either way. Go, Pokéball! Conway throws the Pokéball, it hitting and sucking Burmy in. The Pokéball shakes violently as it locks. Munchlax picks the Oval Stone up and climbs back up the tree, indulging itself in the honey. Conway: There we go. I caught, a Burmy. Ian walks over to Cheryl, who had remained standing there to watch. Ian: Who are you? Cheryl: Oh, pardon me! I didn’t mean to interrupt your battle there. It’s just, I was the one to cover that tree in honey. I have been looking to capture a Burmy. Conway: You wanted Burmy? In that case, I’m sorry for catching it. Cheryl waves her hands to signal it was alright. Cheryl: It’s okay! It was a female Burmy, so I didn’t want it! Crystal: Huh? Female? Conway: Her Chansey used Attract on Burmy. Chansey can only be Female, so the fact that it didn’t work means it is female. But why does that affect anything? Cheryl: Oh, you don’t know! Burmy can evolve into two different Pokémon based on its gender! Conway: (Fascinated) It can? Cheryl: Yes! A Wormadam if Female, and a Mothim if Male! Crystal: Mothim? Like the Pokémon Sheila had. Cheryl: Your friend is most fortunate to gain a Mothim. I have been wanting one so I can find the Amber Castle! Ian: Amber Castle? Cheryl: It is a hidden palace somewhere here in the Eterna Forest! It is supposed to have the richest tasting honey in the world! From my research, I had learned that the nose of a Mothim is sensitive enough to locate the castle. I have been searching for one since, but I have only been able to find Female Burmy. Conway: Perhaps we can be of assistance. Cheryl: Oh, no! I couldn’t possibly ask you to help me find another Burmy! Conway: Maybe we don’t need one. Perhaps there is another Pokémon that can detect this scent. Munchlax! Munchlax: Munch? Munchlax’s face is covered in honey, though all the honey on the tree is gone. Munchlax slides down, wiping and eating the remainder of the honey on its face. Conway goes over to it. Conway: Listen to me, Munchlax. There is another source of honey that is sweeter than the honey you just had. I want you to try to track it down. Can you do that? Munchlax’s mouth is salivating, as it nods its head as if in a trance. It then begins sniffing the air, the area around its nostrils glowing green. Conway: An Oder Sleuth! That will expand Munchlax’s range! You’re in good hands, Cheryl. There’s no way it won’t find it. I’m Conway by the way. Dawn: My name is Miss Dawn Berlitz. Pleased to make your acquaintance. Crystal: I’m Crystal! And that’s Ian. Cheryl: And I’m Cheryl. Thank you so much for your assistance. Munchlax: Munch! Conway: Get ready to run! Munchlax takes off running, Conway the first to follow. Ian, Crystal and Ponyta run after them. Cheryl returns Chansey and chases after them. End Scene Munchlax leads the group to a large field full of giant blooming flowers, where a Combee is pollinating. It has a red spot on the third lower head. Dawn: That, is breathtaking! What is that Pokémon? Cheryl: A Combee! Gatherers of honey! We must be close! (Ian scans it) Pokédex: Combee, the Tiny Bee Pokémon. It collects and delivers honey to its colony. At night, they cluster to form a beehive and sleep. Munchlax chases the Combee, trying to lick the honey that coats the side of its body. Combee strikes it with a Gust attack, as Munchlax holds its ground. It jumps after it, as Combee hovers upward to dodge. Munchlax crashes into a Pomeg flower, it closing and trapping it. Conway: (In disbelief) Really Munchlax? Conway returns Munchlax, as Combee buzzes angrily at the group now. Combee: (All three heads) Comb! Combee flaps its wings with Gust, the group bracing itself. Ian uses his arms to protect himself, smirking. Ian: I like this Pokémon. Plus, if your Amber Castle is a honey nest, then Combee could help us get in. Piplup! Bubble Beam! Piplup: Lup! Piplup jumps off Ian’s shoulder, going over the Gust. Piplup fires Bubble Beam, knocking Combee back and stopping the Gust. Piplup falls towards Combee with Peck, as Combee forms energy fangs on each of its mouths. Cheryl: A Bug Bite! Combee parries Peck with Bug Bite, as Piplup flips back to his feet. Combee flies at Piplup with Bug Bite. Ian: Bubble Beam then Peck! Piplup fires Bubble Beam at the advancing Combee, stopping her in her tracks. Piplup then jumps forward and Pecks Combee, weakening it. Ian: Go, Pokéball! Ian throws a Pokéball, sucking Combee in. The Pokéball shakes violently, when it locks. Ian: Nice. Ian picks up Combee’s Pokéball, as he opens it and lets her out. Combee looks calmed down. Combee: Comb. Ian: Hey Combee. Welcome to the team. You think that you could lead us to the Amber Castle? Combee: (Nervously) Combee, bee. Ian: We promise that we will not disturb it. Cheryl: Oh, of course! I simply wish to see it for myself, to prove that my grandfather really did see it! Crystal: Your grandfather’s been here? Cheryl: Yes, he was the one who continuously told me stories about it. Though nobody else believed it is real. Ian: So, will you help us out? Combee: Bee. Combee flies off, leading the group away from the flower field and to a cave. They follow Combee through the cave, with only the glistening of honey off Combee’s body lighting the way. Dawn: Why is Combee shining like that? Cheryl: It is the honey on its body. Combee have the ability Honey Gather, so they may bring new honey to its hive! Combee comes to what seems to be a dead end, the group looking confused. Cheryl: What’s wrong, Combee? Are you lost? Combee: Combee! Comb, comb, comb! Ian: (In awe) It’s not a dead end. It’s a road block. The group looks up, seeing eyes opening. A wall of Combee is in their way, them staring down at the group. The Combee look confused, as some of them flutter out to begin to make a path. Crystal: Wow! Way to go, Combee! The eyes of the Combee then glow red, as they stop peeling off, now reforming the wall. They all then begin fluttering their wings at an increased pace, releasing a deafening Bug Buzz attack. The group covers their ears, unable to take it. Crystal: AGH! PACHIRISU, USE DISCHARGE! Crystal opens a Pokéball, choosing Pachirisu. As soon as he comes out, he covers his ears. Pachirisu: CHIPPA CHI! Pachirisu releases Discharge due to his discomfort, electrocuting the Combee. They stop the Bug Buzz as they take the attack, but they do not break formation. Everyone lowers their ears, sighing in relief. Dawn: THAT WAS UN-ARCEUSLY LOUD! Cheryl: THEY STILL HAVEN’T MOVED! Crystal: PACHIRISU! TRY SWEET KISS! Pachirisu blows hearts, hitting some of the lower Combee. They become confused, though they are boxed in by the unconfused Combee, unable to escape. Cheryl: HM. HOW ABOUT INFATUATION?! CHANSEY, USE ATTRACT! Conway: GREAT IDEA! LEAFEON, YOU HELP TOO! They choose Chansey and Leafeon, which release Attract. All of the lower Combee hit become infatuated and break from the ranks, opening a path. The group runs through before the Combee are able to regroup and stop them. They keep running, as they enter a chamber which shines from honey. A castle tower and throne room are made entirely of hardened amber and honey. The group is fascinated, as Ian’s Combee looks nervous. Combee: (Shaking) Comb. Ian: Huh? Who else is here? Conway’s Pokéball opens up, Munchlax coming out. It salivates even more, looking like it’s in heaven. Munchlax: Munch. Munchlax goes over to eat a pillar, when its hit by a red energy beam, defeating it. The group gasps and turns to see Vespiquen on a throne, buzzing angrily at them. Vespiquen: Vespi. Combee looks terrified, fluttering behind Ian. Ian: So that’s it. (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Vespiquen, the Beehive Pokémon, and the evolved form of Combee. When endangered, grubs from its six-cell honeycomb strike back. There is only one in a colony. Dawn: (In awe) The queen of the castle. Cheryl: Hello, Vespiquen! We mean you no… Vespiquen’s forehead gem glows, firing a Power Gem. It hits by Cheryl’s feet, stopping her advance. She screams as she backs away. Cheryl: Please! We just wanted to prove you were here! Ian walks forward, as Vespiquen fires a Power Gem. The attack hits by his feet, but he keeps walking forward. Piplup looks terrified on his shoulder, as Combee hides behind him. Vespiquen gives Combee an angry glare. Dawn: What is he doing? Conway: What he always does. Ian: I caught Combee and asked for its help. It did not betray you. We came because we heard of your honey, and wished for a sample. We promise not to reveal this location upon leaving. In exchange, we would like a sample of the honey said to be the best in the world. Vespiquen prepares another Power Gem, Combee flinching in fear. Ian, however, stands his ground, leaving Vespiquen confused. She stops the attack, as she flutters down to Ian. Vespiquen: Vespi. Ian nods, going into his bag and pulling out an empty container. Vespiquen takes it, going off to a source of honey. She fills it with honey, giving it to Ian. She then points at Combee angrily. Vespiquen: Quen! Ian: I shall take good care of it. Vespiquen nods to both of them, then flutters back to her throne. She then swipes her hand, telling them to go. The group makes it outside the cave, as Ian transfers some of the Amber honey into Cheryl’s container. Cheryl: That was incredibly brave of you, Ian. I’m surprised you managed to convince it. Dawn: (Quietly) Yes, yes. He almost had the presence of royalty. Ian: It’s all good. Plus, Combee was given permission to travel with me, right Combee? Combee: (Nodding) Comb comb! Cheryl: I thank you for everything, and wish you all the best in your journeys. Cheryl leaves the group, as Ian returns Combee. Ian: That was a worthy diversion. Dawn: I, guess so. Can we please get to Eterna City already? Main Events * Cheryl appears. * Conway captures a Burmy. ** It is female. * Conway's Munchlax reveals it knows Screech, Tackle, Fling and Oder Sleuth. * Ian captures a Combee. ** It is female. Characters * Ian * Conway * Crystal * Dawn Berlitz * Cheryl Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Combee (Ian's, newly caught) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Burmy (Conway's, newly caught) * Pachirisu (Crystal's) * Ponyta (Dawn's) * Chansey (Cheryl's) * Sunkern * Shroomish * Spearow * Beautifly * Aipom * Combee (dozens) * Vespiquen Trivia * This episode was originally going to be two parts, being Vs. Burmy and Vs. Combee. They were combined due to the episodes being too short. ** Because of this, Cheryl appears in only one episode instead of two. * Cheryl is the second NPC from the Sinnoh based games to appear, following Riley. * Munchlax holds the record of the most appearances before revealing any of its moves, appearing a total of 7 times before using a move in this episode. * The group does not realize that Ian's Combee is Female. * Ian captures a Combee because it is one of my favorite Sinnoh Pokémon. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn